


Como si fuera a rendirme

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Intento de KidoxKaze, M/M, No es un final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Preocupado por el futuro de su hermana, decide hacer lo que cualquiera hermano haría: protegerla. Sin saber que en el camino, aclararía su cabeza y sus sentimientos, pero se daría cuenta que aún estaba muy lejos ¿Acaso terminaría rindiéndose?Pareja KidouXKazemaru (o eso se intentó)
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto/Kazemaru Ichirouta





	Como si fuera a rendirme

\- No lo haré, Kidou.- respondió serio, sin un ápice de duda en su voz, aunque se tratara del mismo Kidou quien le estaba pidiendo ese favor.

\- Pe-pero... ¿Y-y si fuera Yuuka?

\- Estaría preocupado como tú, es verdad.- admitió el de cabellos claros.- Pero no haría eso, porque si se diera cuenta, seguro me odiaría. Además, le prometí a Yuuka salir mañana, lo siento Kidou.- El chico se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro.- Comprendo tu sentimiento como hermano mayor, pero Haruna es una chica confiable, segura de sí misma, bastante fuerte, nada malo le va a pasar.

-Si, quizás solo deba calmarme.- se rindió el de lentes.

-Ten confianza. Bueno, descansa, nos vemos.- se despidió Gouenji, a lo que Kidou asintió y respondió con un 'Hasta luego'.

_Como si fuera a rendirme._

Kidou comenzó a correr hacia su segunda opción en ese momento, aún con su uniforme del Raimon. Paso por las calles directo hacia cierto icónico lugar, sabía muy bien que él estaba allí.

-¿Uh? Es Kidou.- la voz de Kabeyama le detuvo, solo para notar que el defensa estaba con Kurimatsu, Matsuno, Kageno, Handa y Kazemaru, frente a una tienda de helados, obviamente comiendo helados.

-Pensé que ya habías regresado a casa.- comentó Handa.

-¿No quieres comer un helado con nosotros?- ese fue Kazemaru, quien le invitó sonriente. Kidou volteo a verle casi enseguida, apenas pronunció palabra.

\- Los helados de esta tienda son muy buenos.- Decía Kabeyama, el gigante traía entre sus manos más de un helado.

\- Debes controlarte con los helados, Kabeyama.- sugirió Kurimatsu.

\- No, gracias.- pudo por fin contestar Kidou.- Debo hablar con Endou, de algo.

\- ¿uh? ¿Está todo bien?- el primero en preocuparse fue Kazemaru.

\- Si, no es nada. No te preocupes. Gracias por invitarme.- Kazemaru sonrió en respuesta, y Kidou fue rápidamente hacia la torre de metal, no sin antes despedirse de los chicos. Solo volteo a ver hacia atrás una vez, cuando ya se había alejado del grupo de Kazemaru, como arrepentido de no poder compartir con ellos.

Apenas terminaba el entrenamiento matutino, Endou continuaba su entrenamiento en el sector de la torre, su lugar favorito. Es verdad que, Endou sería la última persona en la que preguntarle esto, pero no tenía otra opción, bueno si la tenía, pero no quería molestarlo. Aunque a medida que se acercaba, sentía que no era una buena idea y comenzaba a arrepentirse. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta, ya el portero le saludó apenas notar su presencia, así que comenzó a contar su problema.

\- Bueno, es que Haruna va a salir con alguien mañana.

\- ¿En serio? Seguro es divertido.- declaró el castaño con emoción.

\- S-sí.- contestó nervioso, Endou miraba el enorme neumático colgado, se veía enérgico y al parecer concentrado en su entrenamiento.

\- Estoy preocupado por ella...

El castaño volteo confundido.-¿Por qué? ¡oh entiendo!- Endou al parecer comprendió, cosa que sorprendió al estratega.- No te preocupes, mañana no hay club, puede tomarse un descanso.

-¡eh! No, no es eso.- Kidou trató de no alterarse, pero estaba apunto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué es entonces?¿No me digas que saldrá a jugar fútbol también?- Endou se veía realmente contento por esa idea. Kidou se rindió, no se tomó la molestia de seguir con la conversación. Le dijo que debía irse, que olvidó hacer unas cosas, que luego continuarían charlando, Endou inocente no preguntó más y se despidió de Kidou como siempre con una gran sonrisa.

El estratega del equipo, camino algo perdido, tendría que hacer esto solo, pero no quería, necesitaba un apoyo por si algo salía mal. Hasta que no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a la última persona. Corrió hasta la tienda de helado, donde había visto al grupo, pero ya no estaban allí, entonces rápidamente corrió a buscarlo, seguramente estaba regresando a su casa, y no se equivocaba.

Pudo ver la figura del chico a lo lejos.- ¡Kazemaru!- el mencionado volteo algo sorprendido al escuchar la voz.

\- ¿Ki-Kidou...?- no podía creer que Kidou estuviera allí, agitado y sin aliento.

\- Ne-Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¡¿eh?! ¿Ocurrió algo malo...?¡¿Le ocurrió algo a Endou?!- salto a conclusiones Kazemaru, incluso se había puesto pálido.

\- No, él está bien.- Kidou con el aliento ya recuperado por fin pudo explicarle la situación.- Yo soy el que necesita ayuda, no Endou..

\- oh ¿Está todo bien?-

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

Kazemaru parpadeo confundido, sorprendido que Kidou necesitara su ayuda.- oh, bien ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Sal conmigo, por favor.

¿eh?

\- Di-Disculpa ¿Cómo?- Después de que sus neuronas trataran de entender por fin pudo hablar algo, es que se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

\- Es con Haruna...- ¿Haruna? ¿Qué? Ahora Kazemaru estaba muy confundido, no entendía a donde Kidou quería llegar con esto ¿Acaso quería que saliera con Haruna? Si, Haruna era una chica muy linda y todo, pero no estaba interesado en Haruna, no de esa manera.- Tendrá una cita con Tachimukai, y no puedo permitir que eso suceda.

\- oh, es eso...- comprendió finalmente Kazemaru, aliviado de saber que solo era eso. Pero estaba sorprendido, Haruna y Tachimukai en una cita ¿Quién lo diría?- ...entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito que me acompañes, debo vigilarlos.

\- Kido-

\- Necesito un apoyo.- le interrumpió él, Kazemaru no podía ver claramente los ojos de Kidou tras esos goggles que siempre traía, pero podía imaginar que tenía la expresión de alguien desesperado.- Como compañero y amigo te lo pido, solo será un momento, solo me aseguraré un instante, no será mucho tiempo, y luego nos iremos.

\- Bu-bueno-

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Kazemaru! - Nuevamente Kidou no le dejó terminar, incluso el chico tomó sus manos entre las suyas en agradecimiento.- No le digas a nadie, te mandaré los detalles por mensaje, nos vemos.- Y tal como llegó se fue, dejando mudo a Kazemaru, que aún tenía mucho que decirle, ya que no estaba de acuerdo con esto. El chico de coleta dejó escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, al parecer, su día libre de mañana acababa de ser anulado.

.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

.

Llegó al lugar acordado, que Kidou le había enviado por mensaje la noche de ayer. Trato de usar algo cómodo para esta 'misión', como él mismo lo llamó, usando unas zapatillas oscuras cómodas, por si tenían que correr en algún instante. Claro que esperaba que no ocurriera, hacía mucho calor y lo que menos quería era sudar en ese momento. Aunque en su mochila, que colgaba tras su espalda, llevaba banditas frías e incluso una botella de agua. Su ropa era clara, variaba entre el gris, como sus pantalones cortos, y un azul suave, en este caso su polera.

De verdad, el calor era insoportable, y usar algo oscuro en ese instante no le parecía una buena idea, sobre todo con el sol encima, aunque había personas que no les importaba estar de negro al completo.

Que calor, se quejó mentalmente de solo verlas.

Otro suspiro escapó de su boca, solo para preguntarse: ¿Dónde estaba Kidou?

Por mensaje le había dicho que estaba cerca, luego le dijo que ya estaba allí, pero no lo encontraba o no lo había visto ¿Sería tan ciego para no verlo? Sacó su teléfono para enviarle otro mensaje.

\- Kidou si no estas aquí, me iré...- murmuró en voz baja.

\- Estoy aquí, Kazemaru.

El chico dio un brinco a un costado al escuchar esa voz familiar justo a centímetros de su oreja.

\- ¡Ki-Kid...! ¿Kidou?- su regaño pasó a la confusión al ver a la persona frente a él. Es que Kidou parecía que había cambiado su guardarropa al completo. El serio estratega del equipo, vestía completamente de negro, si todo en él, incluso la mascarilla que usaba para ocultar su rostro, lo era. Y no solo eso, había dejado suelto su cabello, lo desordeno un poco, dándole un aspecto un poco 'salvaje'. También usaba unas gafas de sol, normales y corrientes. Si te encontrabas con alguien vestido así, en una calle estrecha y solitaria, durante la noche, huirías, y eso quería hacer Kazemaru, a pesar a estar a plena luz del día.- Lo siento, me equivoque.- volteo para irse, pero Kidou lo atrapó de su muñeca.

\- Soy yo, Kazemaru. Soy yo.- Kidou bajo sus lentes de sol, para que viera sus ojos y lo reconociera.

No, él sabía que era Kidou, solo que estaban llamando demasiado la atención y le estaba dando mucha vergüenza todo esto. Es verdad que no era extraño que la gente vista de negro, sin importar el tiempo, sin embargo Kidou estaba usando una larga chaqueta negra, de cuero, tal como si estuviera reemplazando a su fiel capa.

Al final Kazemaru asintió y rio nervioso ¿Qué te propones, Kidou? Se preguntó el de coleta.

\- Bien, mi disfraz funciona a la perfección.- dejó escapar victorioso. Además de la voz, que debía cambiarla, Kazemaru creía que si, su disfraz funcionaba.

\- De todas formas, no bajes la guardia, te podrían reconocer.- Kidou asintió ante ello.

\- No te preocupes tengo todo planeado, solo haz lo que yo hago.- el estratega del equipo transmitía mucha confianza. Este se hizo su cabello hacía atrás, ya que unos mechones habían caído sobre su cara y comenzó a caminar. Kazemaru le siguió, aún no habían hecho nada, pero ya estaba cansado.

.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

.

Primera parada, la cafetería.

Kidou se las había arreglado para seguir a Haruna muy temprano en la mañana, así que sabían su ubicación. Kazemaru lo siguió en silencio, aún no muy de acuerdo en lo que estaba haciendo Kidou y como había perdido su día de descanso.

\- Sabes Kidou, creo que Haruna es capaz de cuid-

\- ¡Ahí están!- Kidou se ocultó tras el cartel de una panadería, automáticamente después de que dijo eso, mientras la gente le observaba extrañada. Kazemaru solo podía avergonzarse allí de pie, otro suspiro escapó de su boca, para luego acercarse a Kidou.- Entraron a esa cafetería, debemos entrar también.

Ichirouta había observado como Haruna entró junto a Tachimukai, la verdad es que hacían una pareja muy bonita. Haruna vestía con sandalias, shorts y una bonita playera blanca con volantes.

El pobre chico de coleta sintió un jalón, ya que Kidou lo arrastró hacía la cafetería sin aviso, pero antes de siquiera entrar, le entregó una gorra negra a Kazemaru.

\- Tu cabello, ocúltalo.- fueron sus palabras, Kazemaru en silencio aceptó. Acomodo su cabello rápidamente, de tal forma que todo quedó dentro de la gorra. Aunque aún se veían algunos mechones, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, cuando Kidou nuevamente lo jalo para entrar a la cafetería y buscar una mesa. Se sentaron algo alejados, pero de tal forma, que al menos Kidou, pudiera ver a Haruna y a Tachimukai, quienes se habían sentado en el otro extremo de la cafetería.

\- Bienvenidos.- un chico, con camisa blanca, y delantal oscuro amarrado a su cintura, se acercó a ellos con una amigable sonrisa.- ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?- antes de siquiera entregarles el menú, o hablarles acerca de la especialidad, o lo que sea. Kidou habló primero.

Bajando un poco sus lentes, dirigió su mirada al chico.- ¿Ve la mesa que está allá, con la chica de corto cabello que entró antes que nosotros?- el chico extrañado, observó de reojo la mesa, donde una chica de melena corta y un chico de cabellos castaños claros, parecían conversar tranquilamente. El mesero nuevamente volteó al chico de mirada rojiza, y asintió con nerviosismo.- Lo que pida esa mesa, será lo que ordenemos.

\- ¡¿eh?!- esa había sido la reacción, tanto de Kazemaru como la del pobre mesero, que no sabía en que se había metido, claramente no sabía si eso era algo legal ¿Debía acaso preguntar a su supervisor?

\- Oye Kid-

Pero antes de que hablara, porque Kazemaru notaba que el pobre mesero se veía algo incómodo con la petición, Kidou le entregó algo.- Tómelo como su propina.- el mesero lo tomó extrañado, mientras Kidou volvía a colocarse sus lentes como corresponde y sentarse derecho. Kazemaru pudo notar que el mesero había recibido un billete bastante grande como propina, tanto él como el chico estaban sorprendidos.

El chico tenía una mirada seria, pero rápidamente guardó el billete y colocó la misma sonrisa de bienvenida.- Les traeré lo que pidieron enseguida.

\- Pe... ro.- el mesero se fue, Kazemaru se quedó con las palabras en la boca y Kidou estaba tranquilo.

\- Oye Kidou, creo que-

\- ¿Fue una buena idea, no? Pensé que el mesero me diría que no.- le interrumpió Kidou, quien parecía solo enfocarse en su objetivo, mas en que la persona que le acompañaba, quien se sentía incómodo con la situación. Luego Kidou volteo a verle, se quitó las mascarilla y sus gafas, y le sonrió.- Gracias por acompañarme, Kazemaru. Me siento mucho más tranquilo teniéndote aquí.- contestó él.

\- uh...uhm.- Kazemaru solo asintió, no pregunto nada, tampoco se quejo. Sin embargo, aún creía que Kidou estaba exagerando, solo esperaba que Haruna no se diera cuenta y se molestara con ellos por estar siguiéndola y espiando su cita.

Al poco rato, llegaron sus pedidos, al parecer habían pedido una promoción de pareja. Cosa que molestó a Kidou un poco, ya que eso les llegó a ellos. El pedido consistía en un par de gaseosas, más un helado para dos, en una copa, con fruta y galletas, la verdad es que se lucía apetitoso. Ichirouta quería probar, pero no sabía exactamente si hacerlo, ya que Kidou, ahora sin sus lentes, solo con la mascarilla, observaba aquel postre frente a él, como examinándolo o maldiciéndolo incluso.

Justamente Kidou se hizo a un lado para observar a Haruna y Tachimukai, disfrutando de su postre. Haruna había tomado una de las galletas, mientras Tachimukai, con su cubierto, había tomado un trozo de frutilla.

El estratega gruño por lo bajo, volvió a su posición, pero sin despegar la vista de su hermana y del chico quien quería robársela.

\- Esto... Kidou...

\- Si quieres puedes comerlo, yo invito.- comentó Yuuto, tomó su vaso y bebió de su gaseosa.- Es demasiado dulce para mí.

Kazemaru no se hizo de rogar, después de todo era helado gratis y sería un desperdicio no comerlo, aunque tampoco creía poder comerlo todo él solo.

Al final comió poco menos mitad del helado, y su gaseosa hasta la mitad. Kidou estaba demasiado concentrado en Haruna y Tachimukai, así que no habían intercambiado palabras, mas que las quejas que tenía Kidou sobre Tachimukai.

_Perdón, Tachimukai_. Internamente Kazemaru se disculpaba por las cosas que decía Kidou. Tampoco es que dijera cosas terribles sobre él, simplemente Kidou estaba celoso y lo comprendía, suponía que si tuviera una hermana, también estaría preocupado por el bienestar de ella y también pensaría que nadie sería suficiente. De alguna forma le parecía gracioso el actuar de Kidou, ya que se suponía que era el más listo y más maduro del equipo.

\- Se están moviendo.- Kidou se sobresaltó, Kazemaru estaba tomando su gaseosa en ese momento.- Vamos, hay que irnos.- el chico rápidamente pagó, mientras Tachimukai y Haruna, ya salían por la puerta de la cafetería. Yuuto no espero a Kazemaru simplemente los siguió, Ichirouta le siguió, dándole las gracias al mesero apresuradamente.

\- Espera... espérame... Kid-

Pero antes de siquiera decir su nombre, Kidou le cubrió su boca con su mano, y le dijo que hiciera silencio. Al parecer Haruna y Tachimukai se habían detenido a medio camino, para observar una tienda de flores. Ellos, ahora escondidos observaron a la feliz pareja; Kidou miraba todo con desconfianza, Kazemaru solo se quedó en silencio, no era nada malo que estuvieran mirando algunas flores. Aunque después Kidou se alteró, al notar como Tachimukai parecía entregarle una bonita flor a su hermana.

\- ¡Pero qué hace!- enseguida Kidou intentó salir de su escondite, pero Kazemaru fue más rápido y lo jalo de la parte posterior de su chaqueta oscura y playera, casi asfixiándolo por aquello, cosa que el peliturquesa ni se dio cuenta.

\- Kidou, si te descubren, a Haruna no le va gustar.- le regaño en voz baja pero firme. El pobre chico tosió un poco, pero comprendió a lo que quería llegar.

\- Entiendo, tienes razón, debo mantenerme sereno, perdón.- acomodo sus ropajes oscuros, agradeciendo mentalmente tener a Kazemaru aquí para detenerlo de cualquier cosa estúpida que intentara hacer.

Mientras el peliturquesa solo pudo sonreír.- oh, se están moviendo, Kidou.- llamó, haciéndole una seña para que viera. Al final no habían comprado flores, pero la pareja se dirigían felizmente hacia otro lugar. No tardaron nada en seguirlos.

.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

.

\- No puede ser...

\- Los perdimos.- Ichirouta observó a Kidou un poco temeroso, notaba al chico bastante nervioso, su cabello era un desastre, se notaba cansado, con calor, y bastante furioso. Se habían encontrado con una multitud de personas repentinamente, porque estaban cerca de un parque de atracciones, así que había una gran aglomeración en la entrada. Quizás habían entrado al parque, pero no estaban seguros, ya que la parada del bus que estaba a unos metros, les llevaba a un bonito lago, que normalmente era visitado por parejas. Así que tenían dos opciones.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? No puedo dejar esto así.- Yuuto no quería rendirse, quería saber si su hermana estaba bien ¿Cómo encontrarla entre tanta gente? Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó a Kazemaru buscando algo en su bolso, y solo volteo cuando sintió algo frío contra su frente.- ¿Kazemaru?

\- Está haciendo calor, ten.- le dio la botella de agua, que fue recibida por Kidou, un poco sorprendido pero agradecido, la verdad es que si estaba un poco agotado, la ropa no ayudaba, ni mucho menos su cabello suelto.

Kazemaru estaba revisando su teléfono en ese momento, concentrado.- Tachimukai publicó algo en su cuenta de inachat, están en el parque de atracciones.- Kidou había dejado de beber para escuchar a Kazemaru.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Usa una aplicación?- Kidou parecía sorprendido, Kazemaru asintió.

\- Incluso Haruna tiene un perfil, aunque solo publica noticias de la escuela.- sonrió Kazemaru, como si fuera algo normal. Hasta él tenía una cuenta, pero la verdad es que no la utilizaba.

\- Espera... ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía?

\- ¿eh?

\- Haruna no me dijo.- parecía bastante alterado por el hecho de que su hermana le tuviera secretos.

\- Bu-bueno, cre-creo su perfil hace poco.- intentó explicar él.- Qui-quizás por eso.- Kidou no parecía convencido.

\- Vamos, conseguiremos entrar.- Kidou tomó la muñeca de Kazemaru y lo jalo con él, esquivando a las personas, Kazemaru solo intento seguirle el paso, chocando una y otra vez contra alguien para luego disculparse.

Al final, llegaron al frente, con un Kazemaru muy agitado y un poco golpeaso. Kidou, por otro lado, no tuvo ningún problema en conseguir un par de entradas con facilidad, había hecho unas llamadas y de repente, el de la ventanilla le dio dos boletos de acceso completo.

Kazemaru no había visitado ese parque en su vida, ya que era relativamente nuevo, tampoco había tenido tiempo libre, todo su tiempo era ocupado por los entrenamientos y sus estudios. Además de que las entradas no eran precisamente baratas, mucho menos una entrada de acceso completo, e incluso tenían acceso a la zona vip. Aunque no sabía exactamente que significaba.

Apenas entraron, les pidieron sus boletos, les pusieron una pulsera dorada y les dejaron libre acceso.

\- Ese de allí es el mirador vip.- Kazemaru que estaba admirando todos los juegos, globos, decoraciones y colores, fue interrumpido por Kidou. Este se veía serio, no parecía precisamente alguien que le gustara este tipo de lugares, y si, lo decía por la ropa que llevaba. Ichirouta volteo a ver lo que estaba viendo Kidou, que era un alto edificio, tan alto como la montaña rusa que se veía de fondo, al parecer tenía un enorme balcón, desde donde se podían ver todas las vistas.- Subiremos, para buscar a **MI** hermana.- nótese su tono posesivo.- y a... Tachimu-

Kazemaru le jalo enseguida hacia a un lado, empujándolo.- No será necesario, están allí.- apuntó hacia la fila de una atracción.

\- Bien hecho, Kazemaru.- el aludido sonrió algo avergonzado por el elogió de Kidou, no creía que hubiera hecho algo importante para recibir una felicitación.

Decidieron esperar, ya que con sus brazaletes podían usar la fila corta. Cuando Haruna y Tachimukai estuvieron apunto de subir, ellos se acercaron para hacer la fila VIP, en la cual eran los únicos. Tomaron un bote, que se deslizaba automáticamente hacia un gran túnel con poca luz, justo detrás de Haruna y Tachimukai, quienes parecían reír y divertirse. Mientras Kidou los miraba bastante serio, casi intentando que su mirada atravesara el asiento de Tachimukai, para luego atravesar su cráneo.

\- Kidou... - llamo Kazemaru en voz baja, que estaba bien sujeto a su asiento, al igual que su compañero.- Creo que ellos se divierten bastante, no parece que Haruna necesite ser vigilada.- Kidou dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Lo sé, pero pasé bastantes años lejos de mi hermana, la última vez que jugamos, ambos éramos niños, ahora es sorprendente que de repente esté saliendo con un chico.- eso último lo había dicho casi con amargura, como si una aura oscura saliera de él y de su boca. Kazemaru emitió una carcajada para que no se notara su miedo, mientras intentaba hacerse a un lado, aunque claro era imposible moverse demasiado cuando estaba asegurado al asiento.

\- Pu-puedo entender eso, pero confía en ella. Haruna de seguro confiaría en ti si salieras con alguien.- intentó explicarle Kazemaru, con la esperanza de que Kidou dejará a Haruna en paz, para evitar un conflicto mayor. Yuuto volteo a verle al escucharle decir aquello último, aunque no alcanzó a analizar las palabras de Kazemaru, cuando escuchó los gritos de Haruna y Tachimukai.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- debido a la poca luz habían perdido las siluetas de ambos sin darse cuenta, lo único que podían ver era una pequeña luz, la que lentamente se acercaba a ellos, o mas bien, ellos se acercaban a la luz. Cuando repentinamente, los botes comenzaron a ir más rápido e inclinarse hacia adelante, lo único que supieron después, es que habían salido del túnel con rapidez, donde los recibió el viento y el agua que les salpicaba. Ambos gritaron por la sorpresa de sentir que caían, ahora sabían porque Haruna y Tachimukai habían gritado.

\- No había notado que tenía esa caída tan empinada.- declaró Kazemaru cuando bajaron del botecito, se había llevado un buen susto, pero había sido divertido. Estaba algo empapado, tal como Kidou, pero el calor y el sol sobre su cabeza, se encargaría de secarlos.

\- ¿Dónde está Haruna?- Claro que Kidou solo estaba preocupado por su hermana, no porque estuviera mojado o si su compañero lo estaba.

No tardaron en encontrarla y seguirla, repitiendo el mismo patrón de antes en diferentes juegos. El lado bueno es que Kazemaru al menos se divertía, aunque al mismo tiempo intentaba animar a Kidou, cada vez que se deprimía al notar lo cercano que eran Haruna y Tachimukai.

.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

.

Horas después, tomaron asiento en una banca cercana, rodeados por arbustos, desde allí podían ver a Haruna y Tachimukai comer, quienes se habían sentado en una mesa para pedir algo de comida. Kazemaru los observaba, pero Kidou se había tendido en la silla, estaba acalorado, cansado, sudoroso. Sintió algo frío sobre su frente otra vez.

\- ¿eh?

\- Traje banditas de frío.- aclaró Kazemaru, quien le había puesto una en su frente. Este se había acuclillado al lado de su asiento.- Deberías quitarte el abrigo, Kidou. De todas formas, desde aquí Haruna no puede vernos.- se notaba bastante preocupado, Kidou parpadeo, y sí, tenía razón. Optó por hacerle caso a Kazemaru y quitarse su largo abrigo negro.

\- Me lo quitaré por un rato, además ha funcionado bien, no han notado mi presencia.

_Al contrario, has llamado la atención de muchos_. Pensaba Kazemaru, ya que mientras caminaban por aquí y por allá, todos volteaban a ver al chico de cabello alborotado y ropajes negros en pleno verano y a plena luz de día. Era demasiado notorio, estaba asombrado por la suerte de que Haruna, ni Tachimukai, lo hubiese notado. Lo bueno es que ahora atardecía, pronto se haría de noche y esperaba que el clima refrescara un poco.

\- Viniste muy bien preparado, Kazemaru.- Ahora Kidou estaba sentado, su abrigo estaba a un lado. Su acompañante también se había sentado a un lado suyo, revisando su bolso.

\- Si, es la costumbre.

\- ¿La costumbre?

\- Endou siempre olvida traer cosas, o se excede demasiado.- hasta él mismo estaba avergonzado por el hábito que tenía. Kidou se quedó en silencio, pero no le quitó la mirada de encima.- ¿O-ocurre algo?- preguntó algo cohibido por la mirada rojiza sobre él.

\- Solo pensaba que Endou tiene mucha suerte

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Kidou?- Kazemaru no comprendió, pero le pareció gracioso su comentario.- No creo que tenga suerte, es muy olvidadizo. Aunque no debería decir eso, también puedo ser tan olvidadizo como Endou.- Por un momento, Kidou olvido el tema de su hermana, solo por esa fracción de tiempo su mente divago en otro tema.- ¿eh? Kidou, Haruna se ha ido.

\- ... ¿eh? ¿QUÉ?- en ese momento Kidou volvió en sí. Por estar descansando y conversando, ni Haruna ni Tachimukai estaban en la mesa donde se suponía que comían. Kazemaru rápidamente buscó en su teléfono, por si Tachimukai había actualizado su estado en su perfil, pero no lo había hecho.

\- No hay nada en su perf-

\- Separémonos y nos encontramos aquí en 10 minutos.- fueron las rápidas órdenes de Kidou, antes de salir corriendo, dejando nuevamente a Kazemaru con las palabras en la boca.

Diez minutos pasaron y no los encontraron. Kidou volvió agitado, Kazemaru regresó derrotado después de Kidou. El parque era inmenso, había mucha gente, sobre todo porque dentro de un rato harían un show de fuegos artificiales y seguro todos se quedarían para verlo, así que estaba mucho más lleno que hace unas horas.

\- El show de fuegos artificiales.- comentaron ambos. Claramente Haruna y Tachimukai se quedarían allí, pero ¿En qué lugar exactamente? Podían estar en cualquier lugar y no tenían demasiado tiempo.

\- Vamos al mirador VIP, tiene una vista privilegiada y podremos saber donde están.- ya estaba oscureciendo, así que Kidou se quitó sus anteojos oscuros y los colocó sobre su cabeza, para luego marchar al mirador. Kazemaru siguió a Kidou al mirador VIP, aquella gran estructura que habían visto apenas entrar.

Gracias a las pulseras que tenían, les dejaron pasar y tomaron el elevador, y ya que la mitad del elevador tenía paredes transparentes, fácilmente podían ver hacia afuera y buscar a Haruna y a su cita, pero no pudieron verla desde allí.

Apenas llegar al último piso, Kazemaru notó que había como un restaurante, estaba lleno de mesas, sillas, incluso sofás, todo esa parte estaba techada, con hermosas luces que alumbraban suavemente. Y al fondo, pudo observar un enorme balcón, donde también había sillas y mesas. No estaba para nada lleno, todo se veía muy tranquilo, elegante y pacifico, incluso había música suave de fondo. Se notaba que era todo muy caro.

Kidou, claro, no se tomó el tiempo de admirar el lugar. Camino, quitándose su mascarilla y abrigo, hasta el balcón que había, para buscar una mesa que estuviera cerca y poder observar desde allí. Pero estaba oscureciendo y no podían ver demasiado. Kazemaru le había seguido rápidamente.

Apenas estuvieron en una mesa, no tardó en aparecer uno de los meseros, quien solo pidió que le permitiera escanear su pulsera, al igual que con Kidou y después se retiró.

\- ¿Los ves?- preguntó Kazemaru a Kidou, este negó con la cabeza.- Tachimukai tampoco ha publicado algo.- Kazemaru aún llevaba la gorra negra puesta, había olvidado quitársela. Kidou terminó por tomar asiento, aunque se veía realmente frustrado.- Sabes, quizás sea mejor-

\- Aquí está su comida.- de la nada aparecieron tres meseros que lo interrumpieron, quienes les trajeron jugos, y un par de platos de salmón, ensaladas varias, entre otras cosas que parecían deliciosas. A Kazemaru se le abrió el apetito de solo ver los platillos.

Para su sorpresa, Kidou comenzó a comer enojado pero hambriento, Ichirouta solo sonrió nervioso al notar a Kidou tan frustrado. Al final, también comenzó a comer.

Pasaron unos buenos minutos, en los que Kidou literalmente tragó su comida, Kazemaru aún iba por la mitad cuando Kidou terminó. Este último se levantó de su silla, estaba por decir algo, cuando las luces del lugar se atenuaron lentamente, y comenzó el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Una explosión de colores rojos, otra rosa, una verde, una azul, y así sucesivamente, llenaron el cielo nocturno.

Kazemaru se levantó, para asomarse en el balcón, tal como otras pocas personas lo hicieron. Kidou también observó pero desde dónde estaba, pensando que Haruna debía estar viendo lo mismo, esperaba que estuviera bien, pero estaría más tranquilo si estuviera observando que hacía, no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella, era su única hermana después de todo.

Fue en ese momento que sus pensamientos acerca de su hermana se detuvieron. Es que Kazemaru justo se había quitado la gorra y su largo cabello, aún en su coleta, cayó grácil sobre su cabeza y cuello. Esa imagen, con los fuegos artificiales de fondo, le dejó sin habla. Sobre todo, cuando Kazemaru volteo a verlo en cámara lenta; su cabello balanceándose, sus ojos avellanados dirigiéndose hacia él, sus labios rosados abriéndose y cerrándose con suavidad, como diciéndole algo que en ese momento no podía oír. Es que, lo único que escuchaba eran las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales (o de su corazón), y lo único que veía, era a Kazemaru que se veía hermoso, brillante, etéreo... .

Trago saliva.

\- ¡Kidou!

\- ¿eh?- salió de su ensoñación, repentinamente Kazemaru estaba junto frente a él.- ¿Que...? No, no he hecho nada.

\- ¿ah? Es Haruna, ya se donde esta, vamos.- Kazemaru era ahora quien dirigía al parecer, ya que se fue corriendo sin esperarlo. A Kidou le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que había ocurrido, pero luego tomó sus cosas y lo siguió.

\- ¿Có-Cómo sabes dónde están?- preguntó Kidou.

\- Tachimukai actualizó su estado en su inachat y subió una fotografía.- explicó sin detenerse. Kidou no dijo nada, aún muy confundido por todo esto.

.

.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

.

.

Al final encontraron a la feliz pareja, estaban cerca de un pequeño lago artificial, justo al lado de una estatua de un oso. Kidou y Kazemaru les observaban desde lejos, aunque la mente de Kidou, no estaba tan concentrada en el tema de su hermana en ese momento. No pasó mucho tiempo para que tuvieran que moverse de nuevo, Haruna y Tachimukai se estaban retirando, y eso significaba que ellos también debían irse.

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante silencioso, porque claro, no querían que ellos notaran su presencia. Tachimukai estaba acompañando a Haruna a casa, lo cual hablaba muy bien de él, en todo momento la tierna pareja, no dejaba de interactuar, reír y conversar.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Tanto Kidou como Kazemaru, estaban ocultos tras un auto, observando la despedida de Haruna y Tachimukai. Pero a Kazemaru le pareció suficiente con eso, además era incomodo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya.- declaró finalmente, Kidou volteo a verlo.- Quizás no pueda entenderlo, porque soy hijo único, pero no creo que seguir viendo sea una buena idea.- la verdad es que toda la persecución que hicieron no le pareció buena idea, suerte tuvo Kidou que Haruna no notara eso.

Kidou se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Kazemaru, pensando en que hacer, quedarse y ver a su hermana o irse, después de todo Tachimukai demostró ser muy respetuoso con ella, no debería preocuparse.

\- Gracias por todo Kidou, nos vemos en clase.

Kazemaru se alejó en ese momento, con el objetivo de ir a casa, pero se detuvo cuando alguien le agarró de la muñeca.

\- Te dejaré en tu casa, vamos.- Kidou le observó serio, parecía ¿molesto? No se podía saber con exactitud, ni mucho menos Kazemaru. Quizás molesto por tener que dejar a su hermana.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.- respondió el otro.- No vivo demasiado lejos.- Kidou comenzó a caminar, ignorándolo.

\- Después de todo por lo que te hice pasar, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Kazemaru lo siguió.

\- No exageres, Kidou.

\- Ya llamé a Hakamada.- aclaró el castaño, y justo antes de llegar a la siguiente calle, un gran auto se estaciono, mas bien una limusina.

Kidou abrió la puerta de su limusina y dejó que Kazemaru entrara primero, quien aún dudoso, finalmente decidió aceptar que lo llevara.- Gracias.- volvió a decir Kazemaru cuando ya ambos estaban adentro.

Esta era la primera vez que subía a una limusina. Kidou notó la sorpresa en los ojos color avellana del chico, le pareció adorable, pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya era todo suficientemente incómodo para él.

\- Antes de irnos, fuiste a comprar algo ¿Qué era?- preguntó Kidou, ya que Kazemaru se separó solo unos minutos y fue rápidamente a comprar algo que había visto, pero como habían corrido de aquí y allá, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Tuvo mucha suerte de que aún quedaran.

\- Un llavero...- le mostró un pequeño llavero de un balón de fútbol, el cual estaba envuelto en un papel transparente, enseguida lo guardo después de eso.- Es para Endou.- agregó con cierta vergüenza. Kidou tuvo un pequeño tic en su ojo, que trato de disimular, llevando una mano a su rostro.

\- Ya veo.- Que extraño se sentía en ese momento.- De todas formas, podríamos repetir el viaje.- Kazemaru no comprendió del todo.- Al parque otra vez, salir... fuegos artificiales...

No sabía porque estaba hablando de esa manera.

\- Sí, sería divertido ir con todos.- entendió finalmente Kazemaru. Aunque no del todo. Kidou iba a decir algo más, pero Kazemaru se le adelantó.- Aquí es mi casa. Gracias por todo Kidou.

\- Claro, gracias a ti también... por todo.

Hakamada ya había detenido el auto, incluso se levantó y abrió la puerta del coche para Kazemaru.

\- No tenía porque abrirla, pero gracias.- sonrió algo incomodo por esa atención, que nunca nadie había hecho por él.

\- Que tenga una buena noche, joven Kazemaru.

\- Usted también, Hakamada-san.- hizo una leve inclinación y luego volvió hacia Kidou.- Buenas noches, Kidou.

\- Buenas noches...- Kidou quería decir tantas cosas, pero por alguna razón no pudo.- Vámonos Hakamada.- su chofer, y mayordomo, cerró la puerta y no tardó en volver a poner en marcha el auto.

Muy pronto la casa de Kazemaru quedó lejos, y Kidou simplemente pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia abajo, ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Se veía derrotado, frustrado, pero si, se sentía un perdedor.

Estuvo todo el día con Kazemaru y no se dio cuenta de que se había perdido una cita con él. Prácticamente lo había ignorado por Haruna, no había aprovechado el momento. En el restaurante fue descortés, ni siquiera comió con él. No tuvo en cuenta sus tiempos, lo arrastró de un lugar a otro, sin importar nada, ni que se pudiera lastimar. Subieron a muchas atracciones, pero no recordaba si Kazemaru se había divertido o no, quizás no le gustaba subir a ese tipo de cosas y lo obligó, quizás estaba cansado y no lo notó. Lo peor de todo es que Kazemaru fue amable, comprensivo y atento con él. Y solo se dio cuenta de todo eso, cuando estaban en el mirador, y ya era muy tarde para remediarlo.

\- Es muy tarde para cambiarlo...

\- No creo que sea muy tarde.- comentó Hakamada, que había estado atento a las acciones de Kidou, podía notar que parecía sufrir bastante.- Siempre hay tiempo.

Claro que lo había, sabía que había tiempo, pero el problema era que, si antes Kazemaru y él no parecían estar en los mismos tiempos, ahora parecía que esa distancia se había acrecentado con sus acciones de hoy.

Que vergüenza. Sentía que le había mostrado su peor lado.

\- El joven Kazemaru, se ve una persona muy amable como para juzgarlo por sus acciones de hoy.- Hakamada parecía que le leía el pensamiento, la verdad es que era un alivio en ese momento, porque no tenía ganas de resumirlo todo en palabras.

\- Tampoco es ese el problema...

Kidou lo sabía, Goenji también lo sabía, y estaba seguro que algunos miembros más del equipo se habían dado cuenta: Kazemaru quería mucho a Endou. Kidou lo notó enseguida cuando los vio juntos, no sabía si Endou sentía lo mismo, pero a veces parecía que si lo hacía, o quizás Endou no conocía sus propios sentimientos, muy ocupado con los entrenamientos y los partidos. Sin embargo, si Endou algún día correspondía a los sentimientos de Kazemaru, tendría que apoyarlo, porque era su amigo, porque junto con Gouenji eran el break trio.

Sonrió amargamente, suponía que debía rendirse ahora.

...

_Como si fuera a rendirme._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Primero: No me maten por el final!   
> Segundo: Aclaración Obligatoria, en los juegos de inazuma, el inachat es eso, un chat grupal (varios chats de hecho). Pero en este fic, el inachat pasa a ser como el instagram de inazuma, solo tome prestado el nombre de "inachat", porque no se me ocurría otro nombre para su red social.  
> Tercero: Qué pasa chavales? todo bien? todo correcto? okno xD Si, Kidou consiguió una cita, pero no se dio cuenta hasta el final, gran F en los comentarios por Kidou por favor. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia que se me ocurrió de la nada(?), tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Para los que me seguían en twitter, hice una encuesta de quien podría salir con Haruna, gano Tachimukai, así que por eso él estuvo aquí. 
> 
> Y eso nenes :D Gracias si leíste hasta aquí y espero, de corazón, que hayas disfrutado la historia.


End file.
